Question: In his math class, Omar took 6 quizzes. His scores were 89, 92, 91, 97, 84, and 81. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $89 + 92 + 91 + 97 + 84 + 81 = 534$ His average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.